Common residential garage door openers typically include a horizontal drive mechanism that connects to the top middle of a garage door. Security for preventing unauthorized access through the garage door is provided by an encoded remote control receiver that causes activation of the garage door opener only upon receipt of the proper encoded wireless signal. The horizontal drive mechanism typically includes a guide track, a drive mechanism and means for connecting the garage door to the drive mechanism. The connection point to the drive mechanism also typically includes an emergency release mechanism to allow the garage door to be manually opened in the event of a power outage. The emergency release mechanism typically includes a short rope and handle to enable release of the door by applying downward tension to the rope. Unfortunately, this safe and convenient release arrangement has been a target of burglars who disengage the release mechanism by using a stiff wire, such as a clothing hanger with a hook, to reach through a crack between the garage door and door frame to access the release mechanism and the rope handle.
Therefore, it is desirable to enable home owners to prevent such malicious access to the release mechanism.